1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and devices for dispensing weights used in vehicle ballasting applications, in particular for dispensing weights used in balancing automobile or other vehicle wheels.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In automotive wheel balancing, individual wheel balancing weights are applied to specific positions of a rim. Basically, two types of balancing weight are used. The first kind is a balancing weight which is attached by a clamp, as disclosed in the European patent EP 1 613 876 B1, while the second kind is fixed by means of a self-adhesive tape, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,421 B1.
Both kinds of balancing weights are available in a plurality of sizes, resulting in different weights. When balancing a vehicle wheel, the correct size of balancing weight is selected and attached to the rim. Most balancing weights are supplied as bulk material in boxes, from which the required number of weights is manually taken.
This allows for a simple, comparatively cheap supply of balancing weights. The drawback is that the person who is taking the weights from the box may take a wrong weight, and therefore a further step of balancing is required. Furthermore, the process of taking the weights can hardly be automated. Therefore, other solutions as disclosed in WO 2008/103651 A1, using a continuous polymer tape, have been developed. This has the drawback that a solid balancing weight is significantly more robust and reliable than these continuous tapes.